His Saving Grace (Jeff The Killer)
by tsukurimamika
Summary: The devil set afoot on the battered wings of the bruised angel, its flames scorching and stripping the once elegant shine and hope off its e angel let out a loud cry of despair as the devil lowered his head down to her level, "I need a lot more than fixing to be whole again," said he.
1. Day One

The skies were as blue as the ocean, the sun shining bright as ever, and the cool wind sweeping the town of [P/N]. Meanwhile, over the residence of [L/N], you sat at your [F/C] bed. Your surroundings were filled with piled up clothes while the rest was lying on the cold tiles. You were contemplating on which shirts and jeans will you bring to the camp, and the bus was about to arrive any moment now.

You heaved out a loud and irritated sigh and started to look around for any sign of decent clothing - one that was not stained with pizza or soda. You stood up from your bed and gathered all the mixed clothes from the floor, throwing it carelessly on the bin beside your desk.

Your best friend, Jade, was the one to blame. She had come over last night to have a little 'slumber party' as she called it. You remembered her saying she was excited to go to the forest that your adviser told the class. Jade was so heaped up about the event that the two of you didn't get any sleep that night but instead, the two of you stayed late, talking about the following day's camp.

Oh, and don't forget to mention the food the two of you ordered. Your allowance had reduced down to a few dollars because of this. Let's not forget the fact that she spoiled most of your clothes with soda and pizza sauce.

You furrowed your brows and fought out a sigh. You started to rummage through your drawers, and luckily, found a few pairs of clean large shirts and a grey jacket. You brought out three pairs of sweatpants and two pairs of jeans, seeing that those were the only clean ones left. Pursing your lips, you started to pack your belongings to your [F/C] bag. "I really need to clean my room after this,"

"Let's see, shirts, check!"

"Jeans check!"

"Sweatpants check!"

"And.." you trailed off, looking around for the mosquito repellant. You were going to need it since the location is a forest. You leaned down and took the bottle from under your bed, placing it inside the bag neatly. You were lucky enough that you didn't need to bring a tent. Lucky for you, one of your team had some extra tents. Suppose it was the only good thing that occurred this morning.

You suddenly heard your phone vibrate from your desk. Snapping your head towards its direction, you immediately thought about Jade as you went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey! You ready?"

You heard some shuffling from the other line before you answered, "Yeah almost done with packing. What about you? Is the bus there yet?"

"I'm actually on the bus right now. Miss Jackson is already giving us a lecture about cell phones and all that shit. I know, I'm a rebel, I know,"

You chuckled at this, "Shut up, I gotta go, I'll see you later,"

"Wait, [Y/N]! There's something I want to talk to you about!"

You paused, "What? Make it quick, I have some packing to do,"

There was a short silence; the sound of someone taking deep breaths can be heard from the other line as you heard a faint voice not too far, saying something you didn't understand. "It's nothing, just joking around; I'll see you when we get there,"

Before you could have the chance to respond, the line went beep. You stared at your phone in disbelief but shrugged it off as one of your best friend's jokes. You put your phone down and continued packing necessary things to bring.

You started thinking about the forest your class was going to. Come to think of it, your university has never done something like camping or traveling outside. Sure it happens, but it was only once in every blue moon. Maybe today was one of those days. But then again, this year, your class is the batch who experienced camping.

Your adviser called it, 'How to survive in a forest' or some survival activity. You were never fond of those kinds of things. But you weren't the one who hated nature too. The camp lasted for three-four days, and oddly enough, your principal was even coming too with the class. Maybe it's because of safety measures? Who knows?

Zipping the bag, you placed it on your back, the weight not bothering you at all as you stepped out of your room. You nearly ran down the stairs as you heard the beeping sound of the bus. You went up to your mother and kissed her goodbye on the cheeks, "I'll be back soon mother. Take care, say goodbye to father for me okay?"

Your mother nodded and hugged you tightly, "Be careful sweetie, you know how dangerous camps are these days. Have you brought everything with you? Your toothbrush? Paper towels? Enough clothes?"

"Mother, its fine, it's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll be back in a few days. Tell you what, I'll even bring some flowers for you," you suggested, looking out your window, the familiar color of the bus awaiting outside your gate as you waited for your mother to reply.

"Well, okay. Have fun dear! Watch out for mosquitoes and worms. Drink enough water and don't let yourself get hungry, okay?"

You nodded at this running to the bus at full speed and stepped inside. You were immediately greeted with your best friend. Jade wrapped her arms around you and embraced you tightly before sitting down next to her. "So? Aren't you excited? I even brought my camera in case I see something really cool. This is going to be fun, [Y/N]! I can feel it!"

"There is nothing fun about going out camping in a forest. And besides, it's just a bunch of green trees and leaves. Nothing special, really." your sarcastic remark had made Jade's brows furrow in annoyance. She let out a huff and crossed her arms over chest.

"You're killing the mood, [Y/N]. If you didn't want to go, then you could've told me, geez," she replied. Your raised a brow at this and stared at her. "But seriously, you didn't have to force yourself to come,"

"Have you forgotten? I had no choice, no, we had no choice, remember? Miss Jackson told us that everyone must go and she told us that it was specifically the principal's request. If anyone were to back out, then she'd fail him/her in her subject. And I really don't want a failing grade."

"Who doesn't? You could at least try to find the fun in this," Jade gave you a smile and turned her head back towards their advisor. "It's not every day we get to experience camping, especially at the woods, where all the wonders of nature are found. I'm even lucky enough that mom agreed to let me bring my camera!"

"Your mom lets you get away too much, I, on the other hand, have to suffer my mother's infinite worries. And you know how she gets about stuffs like these. It was a miracle that she agreed to let me go this morning," you pressed your hand beside the window and leaned your head against it. "If it wasn't for that accident.."

"You can't blame your mother, [Y/N]. After all that's happened, I mean, even I, would be worried sick. But you're lucky because you became with friends with a brave person like me. So don't worry, I shall protect you from any harm," she replied, squeezing your arm and giggling.

"I don't know how I should feel about this though," you knew Jade was the one who should be more careful. That girl could trip over nothing and earn a lot of injuries in a matter of minutes. You sometimes think your best friend can defy physics because of her carelessness. Then she'd reply with an 'I'm okay' excuse. You reminded yourself to keep a close eye on her, not that she'd separate from you anyway. That girl can't even survive a day without you.

"Alright, class, is everybody here?" Miss Jackson, your advisor, said. Her emerald eyes were scanning the students, as if she's taking the attendance inside her mind. The students replied with a low 'yes' and turned their attention to her. "I'm going to have to ask you all to listen carefully, okay?"

"I hope you have everything you needed, and that includes tents, lotion, and water. You've got your clothes, and pajamas and hygiene necessities, especially to the girls," she held her hands together. "Mr. Lawson here has an announcement to make, so let's please listen,"

The man with white remaining hairs and wrinkly face stood up, walked in front of the class and cleared his throat, "I am glad that you have all come to this camping trip. I have already explained what we have to do yesterday so I trust none of you will ask again, seeing that I've already answered every question. This trip will determine who can survive the longest in the woods. Not to worry, since we will be monitoring your every moves and strategies. I already gathered you into groups, each group containing three people."

He let out a cough before he continued, "The woods contains papers that will lead you to a river, you, however, will have to choose wisely if you don't want to lose. The group who wins get to pass all subjects including Miss Jackson's. Do you understand?"

The class replied with a 'yes'. Mr. Lawson turned his back on them and stared out into the woods, his palms sweaty and his eyebrows creased. He had finally done it. He had done what he wanted. He only hoped for him to leave him alone forever. His heart beat went faster as he saw the nearby forest they were slowly approaching.

"We have arrived at our destination. Please leave the bus properly and form a line," Miss Jackson had said and went to the students. "Okay, slowly now and please wait outside while the principal gives us instructions. And also, form a line."

You were bored out of your mind as you stepped out of the bus, your best friend beside you, giving you a few squeezes here and there. You fought back the urge to roll your eyes and stared out the forest. From your perspective, the forest had an eerie aura surrounding it, with big large trees and dark mist. You began to feel something bad about this whole camping trip.

"[Y/N]? What's wrong?" you snapped out of your thoughts and turned to her, giving her a crooked smile. Maybe it wasn't right to tell Jade about you felt. She was excited and you didn't want to be a killjoy, and besides, it just might be your senses because from all the horror movies you saw. Yeah, that was it. Because of the movies, nothing to worry.

"Nothing. Let's go back before Miss Jackson yells at us," you made your way back to the class and stood beside your classmate. You couldn't help but feel like there's someone watching you, boring holes into your body. You fought back the urge to turn around see what it was. You thought to yourself that it was nothing but just your thoughts consuming your head. You mentally shook your head and focused back on what your advisor said.

"Today is a great day which means we all must follow all rules and regulations. Failure to do so gets a low grade in my class, got it? Now, let us venture inside the forest and look for the right spot to camp. Do not worry, there will be guards looking out for our safety and the principal knows this forest."

It was good to know that there were guards securing the area. But somehow, you felt like that wasn't enough to guard down your walls. You feel like there's something tell you from the back of your mind to be careful not to get lost or wander out too much. You also reminded yourself to keep an eye on your best friend in case something bad happens, which hopefully wouldn't.

You took a deep breath and grabbed your bag, draping it over your back and followed the rest of the students into the woods, your best friend trailing behind you. As you took your first step inside, you had a clear view of the forest. Everything was dark except for the seeping sunlight from above, but without that, everything would've been covered with black and dark green.

'"It's so beautiful. Oh my, I need to take a picture of this," you turned to your best friend and saw her grab her camera from her bag, placing it on her eye and a blinding flash appeared, making you jump a bit in surprise. "Wait till my sister sees these,"

You shook your head at your best friend, wondering why she found this place beautiful. To you, it just seemed like an abandoned horror forest that appears on movies.

The sound of shuffling can be heard not too far from you as you inwardly gasp in surprise, your eyes widening and turned to the noise. You looked around the forest, searching for something that had made that. Was it someone? Or maybe a classmate? Your heart started beating rapidly against your chest as you frantically looked around.

[Y/N]! Jade! Keep up! We wouldn't want you two getting lost now!" yelled Miss Jackson. Jade halted and turned to you, her camera still in her hands. She placed on of her palms on your shoulder as you jolted in shock. You snapped her head towards her. Jade furrowed her brows at this.

"What's gotten into you? Come on, Miss Jackson is looking for us," she stated and shoved her camera back to her bag, dragging you along with her without another word.

As the two of you walked together, you looked at the trees from the corner of your eye and saw a flash of black and white behind a tall tree.

* * *

 _ **And thus, this story was born! Haha, this is actually my first creepypasta story so tell me if I'm doing it wrong. And also,my first time making a reader's POV so please feel free to correct me in the comment section below. I'd like to thank you for reading and have a good day! :D**_


	2. Day One pt 2

You stared with wide eyes at the man, and hurried of to your best friend. Your heart was thumping against your chest, bewildered at the fact that there was someone following the group. You grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and exhaled out a breath, "Jade! There's someone following us!"

"He's right behind that tall tree over there!" you stretched your finger towards the supposed direction, only to find nothing but an empty field. You blinked in confusion and looked around for any signs of him, but to no avail. Jade turned to you with a worried look on her face.

"There's nothing there, [Y/N]. Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on your forehead. You swat it away with your own and furrowed your brows. You were sure something or _someone_ is lurking behind the shadows of the forest, waiting for a chance to pounce on its victims. You had a bad feeling about everything in this forest. You wanted nothing more to go home.

"Y-you don't understand, I swear, I saw something!" you insisted. Your grip on your best friend tightened as you glanced around the forest once again. Just thinking about the fact that there may be some kind of danger hiding among these trees sent shivers running down your spine. You swallowed the lump on your throat and shook your thoughts away. Perhaps, it was only your imagination playing tricks on you. But then again, what you just saw was too real.

"Did you have breakfast? Or did you drink your vitamins?" Jade said, looking straight at her best friend. She didn't want to think that something may be following them. She wanted to enjoy the serene silence and not worry about some dangerous strangers in the middle of the forest. It was impossible, really. The forest was surrounded with guards so there was no way someone was plotting on them. That easily took Jade's stress away.

"Jade, there's someone behind that tree. I saw it! I really did! Please believe me!" you continued on, shaking your best friend's arm in the process. Jade shook her head at you and gave you a small smile, as if reassuring that everything's going to be okay. You bit your lower lip and tightened your grip even more on her arm, your body shaking from fear.

"[Y/N], it's fine. There are guards surrounding the forest, and besides, Miss Jackson told us that we're safe as long as we don't wander around too much, or too far from the group. So will you stop being a killjoy now?" Jade let out a chuckle and ruffled your [H/C] hair and pinched your cheek along with it. She turned her back on you and followed the group.

That gesture was supposed to make you feel better. But for some reason, that made you feel even more suspicious about the forest. You knew Jade; you were best friends since kindergarten. And you knew she didn't want to worry about anything, because that's just her being herself. She always tried to make things calm for everyone and you rarely see her panic. But in a situation like this, you wanted Jade to help you.

Looking back on the tree one more time, seeing no one there at all, you let out a sigh, and jogged back to the group. Once you were there, Jade turned to you and smiled, "See? Nothing to worry about. That's what you get for watching too much horror movies," she retorted.

You let out a scoff and crossed your arms over your chest, "I'm telling you, Jade. There's something suspicious about this forest. Right when I first stepped in here. There's just something off, everything is too misty and dark. Why did the principal brought us here when we could've gone camping to a nicer sight," you replied.

"And there you go again. You're always looking at the negative side. Look on the bright side, there's some beautiful tall trees and the bright sunlight seeping through it, isn't that nice? And the air smells fresh too. Join the bright side, [Y/N]. Pretty please?" Jade brought her hands together and looked at you with a pleading look, adding the old puppy eyes that you always seem to find cute on her.

You let out a chuckle and shook your head, "You and I both know that's not going to happen. So, just give it up, Jade. And besides, these tall ass trees are so scary how can you even find this, even the slightest bit, beautiful?" you turned your head to the growing flowers beside you, then to the sky above, which was covered with mostly leaves and branches. You wondered why Jade seemed to find this forest remarkably wonderful. You didn't understand it one bit.

Your best friend let out a loud sigh and groaned, "You know what? Let's make a bet. If we found anything suspicious about this forest, and something wrong happens, you win. And if we last three days without anything suspicious happening, I win. Deal?" she outstretched her hand towards you and waited for you to agree. You were a bit skeptical about this deal, since it involves lives and probably death. But hopefully, you thought to yourself, that won't happen.

"Okay, fine. And if I win, I get to say 'I told you so' and I get half of your food," you replied with a smug look on your face. Jade had always hated sharing her food for some reason and she also hated the phrase 'I told you so' because it indicated that she lost. And she hates losing, whether it be a game or a bet, she always made sure that she was the winner in every competition. It wasn't a problem to you at all since you've always give way to her. You still loved her though despite her imperfections.

"What?! No! That's too much, [Y/N]! Let's give a fairer prize," Jade proclaimed, her lips pouting and her brows furrowed. You rolled your eyes at this.

"It's a fair prize. And besides, it's not like I'll win against you, Jade the Great," you replied.

Jade groaned, "Fine, fine. But if I win, I get to have that black shirt of yours that I've always wanted. And once we go home, I'll tell Mike how you feel about him," she replied, with a smirk plastered on her face. You stared at her with mouth wide open and furrowed brows.

"What-"

"Nope, the decision has been made. I'll tell him how you feel. Case closed."

"But-"

"You already sealed the deal so there's no going back, [Y/N]"

"Shouldn't I suppose to be the one to tell him that?" you replied in a sarcastic tone. You raised a brow at your best friend. You weren't exactly good with confessions nor talking to someone you like. Last time you talked to him was a complete disaster. It ended with the whole school watched as you tripped on your feet. You cringed at the thought and quickly shook it away.

"Fine then you tell him if I win the bet,"

"Whatever, Jade."

"Okay everyone, listen up! Gather around here!" you heard a voice in front of you and stopped walking. You turned to Miss Jackson and huddled to your group with Jade following close behind you. You were lucky enough that you and Jade were in the same group, but along with your crush Mike too. You wanted to impress him with your survival skills, and this was the time to show it off.

"Find your groups and listen carefully, each of the groups will find the following items on the paper I've given to the leaders. The first group to complete the items will receive five points to the survival score. Good luck and be careful. Let us all meet here once finished, now off you go," she dismissed the class as each scattered forth and went to different directions. You were also lucky enough that you were the assigned leader of the group, as you looked down at the paper in your hands.

"Hey, [Y/N]. Shall we get going then?" you heard Mike said from behind you as your heart skipped a beat inside your chest. You quickly turned around and nodded your head. Jade joined the two of you without a minute and gestured for the two of you to follow her.

"I know a good place where we can find water since it's the first one on the list. I know a nearby river!" she exclaimed and giggled, grabbed your hand, and dragged you to the supposed place with Mike trailing behind the two of you with a chuckle. You felt adrenaline rushed in your veins as you looked at Jade's back. It was nice that you could be able to unwind from the stress a while ago. Jade was right, there was nothing to be worrying about. You blamed it all on the movies that you saw.

The two of you both came to a halt. "Tadaa! See? It looks so majestic, and we're the first ones to arrive here too. I didn't see anyone going to this side of the forest so I decided to explore it myself. I know, I know, I'm a genius," Jade remarked and bowed from sides to sides. "I mean, look at it! it looks so beautiful!"

You were once again skeptical about the forest because of what Jade said. What she stated somehow triggered something inside of you, and you didn't want to think about it, but it really was something to be worried about. What if the water was poisonous and maybe that's why they didn't go here? What if you were on the wrong side of the forest? What if you guys shouldn't have been here? Millions of questions started to form inside your head and you wanted to get away from the river.

"Jade, we shouldn't be here. Let's just go back and look for another river, the ones that everyone's been to. I don't think we should be getting water from here," you replied, your brows crease with worry. You hated to be a killjoy for Jade but there was just something wrong about this water that made your insides turn upside down. You wanted to get away from the river as soon as possible.

"[Y/N], it's fine. It looks clean to me. And besides, we only have little time left to complete the items, might as well get it done and over with, right?" Mike said and gave you a small smile. You forced a smile back and slowly nodded your head in return. You watched as he took out his bottle and lowered it down to the river, filling the bottle up in a matter of seconds before he took it out and closed it. "See? No harm done."

You didn't want to believe anything he said. You felt as if someone was watching the three of you and you forced yourself not to turn around. You clenched your knuckles tight until it turned white from the grip. You felt an odd wind surrounding the three of you, as you stared at the two of them, completely off guard and not a worry in the world.

 _You shouldn't have done that._

You let out a gasp as you looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. Jade looked at you with a worried expression and walked towards you. "Hey? Are you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on your shoulder. "[Y/N]? What's wrong? What happened?"

You looked at Jade with wide eyes and placed both of your hands on her shoulders, shaking it back and forth as you said, "I heard something! I swear, Jade, I'm not hallucinating this time!" your heart was once again thumping against your chest as you stared at Mike in the eyes.

He was looking at you worriedly, wondering what was going on with the bottle of water in his hand. You removed your hands on your friend's shoulder and walked towards him. "Put that back, Mike please. Put it back to the river where it belongs. Please please," you said and clenched his shirt with a tight grip, with Mike looking at you as if you'd gone crazy.

You begged for him to put the water back but he denied your pleas every time. Then finally, Jade chimed in the both of you and told Mike that it was okay. She then turned to you with a grim look on her face. "[Y/N], what's gotten into you? Ever since we stepped inside the forest, you've been acting like someone's following us. Then you said you started hearing voices. I'm beginning to worry about you. I'll go tell Miss Jackson about this, okay?"

"No, you don't understand Jade! I heard something!" you insisted. Jade shook her head at you and patted you in the head. She turned to Mike and nodded, and he walked away without another word. Jade took your hand and dragged you away from the river,

"Let's go, next up is woods for the fire!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and leave a comment below! 3


End file.
